


magic in the midnight sun (podfic)

by mimssio



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Curses, M/M, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/pseuds/mimssio
Summary: There's a curse mark on the back of Sidney's neck.





	magic in the midnight sun (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [magic in the midnight sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976145) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



Download (version with music): [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0371.zip)  [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0372.zip)

Download (version without music): [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0373.zip)  [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0374.zip)

Length: 1:07:36 with music, 1:06:36 without music.

Streaming: not totally sure how to make that happen, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> My only (well, my biggest) regret in this comes about seven minutes in, when I attempted a French accent for Marc-Andre Fleury. But aside from that, I am really proud of how this came out. Momotastic, I hope you liked it!


End file.
